


Гидродинамика полового акта

by BraKet



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Любопытство все же сгубило кошку.





	Гидродинамика полового акта

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: кибернетический нон-кон. Написано на заявку «Как насчёт описания полового акта с точки зрения секс-киборга/робота/андроида etc., написанного в точных анатомических терминах? Пол партнеров опционален, но заказчик предпочитает гет».

— Напомни мне, — нежный голос раздается у Дэниелс прямо над ухом. 

Она резко оборачивается, машинально направляя на Дэвида (когда это он успел подкрасться так тихо и так близко?) пистолет. Ей не хватает буквально доли секунды, чтобы нажать на спусковой крючок. Искусственные нервы по скорости реакции превосходят несовершенные живые — Дэвид молниеносно выбивает из ее руки оружие и заканчивает фразу все тем же мягким тоном:

— Что там было по поводу любопытства и кошки?

Дэниелс нет дела до кошек, но она могла бы прочесть лекцию о том, до чего любопытство довело людей с ее корабля, когда они решили отказаться от проложенного курса к Оригаэ-Шесть и сели на так неожиданно возникшую на экранах их мониторов планету. Если она доживет, она напишет об этом не один том. И не два. Возможно, двадцать будет в самый раз, учитывая, как быстро люди способны забывать собственные ошибки. 

Если она доживет. 

— Элизабет Шоу не умерла во время крушения корабля, — голос Дэниелс на удивление спокоен.

— Нет, — мягко соглашается Дэвид. — Мы выжили оба и многое пережили. Поэтому я содержал ее с величайшим уважением, — на секунду взгляд его затуманивается от нахлынувших воспоминаний (но не сожалений), а затем вновь обретает внимательную холодность. — До определенного предела. Она была моим самым красивым объектом.

Со стороны кажется, что два старых друга обсуждают за чашечкой чая последние годы третьего. Мирные (безумные), спокойные (страшные) годы. Возможно, ровный тон в настолько абсурдной ситуации — самый простой путь к сохранению жизни, но что-то в душе Дэниелс восстает против такого спасения. Она не хочет плясать под дудку Дэвида. Даже в мелочах. 

— Что ты с ней сделал? — спрашивает она грубо, стремясь оскорбить, задеть. Как будто это возможно... 

Он смотрит на нее почти ласково. Отвечает все тем же нежным тоном:

— То же, что собираюсь сделать с тобой, Дэнни.

Его странное (почти интимное) обращение словно нажимает внутри Дэниелс какую-то кнопку: она резко срывается с места. Не для того, чтобы сбежать. Ей нужно найти Уолтера и оружие, чтобы убить этого... Эту тварь. Ей нужно... 

Нечеловеческая сила поднимает ее за шиворот и отбрасывает в стену. Хватает за грудки и прижимает к стеллажу со свитками, которые пролетают мимо, шелестя. Свитки, хранящие в себе образы препарированной, выпотрошенной, изувеченной Элизабет Шоу. В ярости Дэниелс срывает с шеи гвоздь, всаживает его Дэвиду под челюсть. 

Человеку бы этого хватило. 

— Какая сила духа, — констатирует синтет. 

Он словно не замечает, как по свисающему с гвоздя шнурку стекают молочные тягучие капли. 

— Я недооценивал тебя.

В следующую же секунду Дэниелс снова летит, брошенная той же нечеловеческой силой, падает спиной на широкий стол. Голова инстинктивно уходит вперед, и это спасает ее череп от страшного удара, но все-таки затылок ощутимо прикладывается о каменное ложе. В глазах ненадолго темнеет. Воспользовавшись ее замешательством, Дэвид стремительно взбирается следом, нависает над ней, не давая опомниться, фиксирует обе ее руки своими. Хватка у него железная, возможно, в самом буквально смысле, но она все равно пытается вывернуться. 

Бесполезно.

Ее глупые попытки впечатляют синтета.

— Теперь понятно, почему Уолтер так много о тебе думал.

Две мысли разом вихрем проносятся в ее голове. Одну из них она озвучивает:

— Думал? 

Ей не просто страшно, не просто одиноко. Ей безумно, отчаянно, безгранично жаль. Дэвид притворно вздыхает, словно разделяет ее чувства.

— Он оставил эту обитель слез. Напрасно растраченный потенциал. Впрочем, кто бы стал плакать о нем? Может быть, ты?

Дэвид запускает пальцы ей в волосы, жестко фиксируя голову. Воспользовавшись этим, Дэниелс пытается вскинуть освобожденную руку, но его локоть крепко уперся в ее предплечье. И вдруг она в самом деле чувствует, как по щекам катятся слезы. Злые слезы бессилия льются и льются, пока он наклоняет свое лицо все ниже и ниже, чтобы... Что?

Внезапно он целует ее. Неумело, неловко. От изумления, ощущения абсурдности и дикости происходящего она даже перестает плакать.

— Так ведь это делается? — спрашивает Дэвид, но она смотрит на него во все глаза и молчит. 

Ему что, в самом деле нужен ответ?

— У меня есть вся необходимая информация о подобном действии и вовлеченных в него мускулах, я даже в состоянии выработать смазку, имитирующую слюну, — задумчиво продолжает Дэвид. — Но давление и длительность самого поцелуя зависит от слишком большого числа неопределенных параметров. Ты, вероятно, скажешь, что они высчитываются интуицией, которой я лишен. Что ж, думаю, опыт с лихвой заменит этот эфемерный компонент. У нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы я наработал его в необходимом объеме.

Дэвид слишком внимательно следит за ее лицом и не видит то, что видит она. Живой и невредимый Уолтер стоит прямо рядом с ними (когда это он успел подкрасться так тихо и так близко?). Одним быстрым точным движением он сбрасывает Дэвида с нее и стола на пол, кричит:

— Беги!

Ее не нужно просить дважды. Дэниелс в мгновение ока вскакивает со своего каменного ложа и бросается прочь... Останавливается у проема, оборачивается. Не в ее характере бросать члена команды в поединке, пусть и условно равном. Она быстро озирается: где-то тут валяется ее пистолет. Где-то...

— Скорее, беги! — слышит она крик Уолтера, а потом ее с такой силой бросает на пол, что в голове вспыхивает боль. Которая тут же исчезает вместе со зрением и слухом.

«Дэнни». Тихий, еле слышный голос пробивается через легкий шум в ушах. «Дэнни». Он как будто звучит откуда-то издалека. Дэниелс медленно поднимает веки, моргает раз и другой, пытаясь разогнать туманную дымку. Зябкую утреннюю туманную дымку, окутавшую озеро. Она лежит у самой воды, и кто-то зовет ее в дом, она простудится, если останется вот так беспечно валяться на холодной жесткой земле, она...

— Дэнни, очнись. Дэнни. Смотри, кто пришел к нам в гости.

— Уолтер... — шепчет Дэниелс, пытаясь нащупать руками его смутный облик перед собой.

Почему-то руки ее не слушаются.

— Он самый, — горделиво сообщает смутный облик.

Что-то капает ей на подбородок. И еще раз. И еще. Неясные очертания обретают резкость, она видит перед собой лицо синтета и набухающую у него под челюстью белую каплю.

Дэвид.

Дэниелс дергается изо всех сил, но руки ее связаны и притянуты к краям стола. Судя по всему, ноги тоже. 

— Я пропустил веревки под камнем, — любезно информирует Дэвид и ведет пальцем по ее подбородку, размазывая капли. 

Дэниэлс мотает головой — и чтобы избежать прикосновения, и чтобы отыскать глазами Уолтера. Он оказывается совсем рядом, у стены, распятый на металлическом шесте с перекладиной, вроде тех, на которых в количестве висят самые разные чудовища в анатомическом театре Дэвида. Уолтер жив и в сознании, но недвижим. 

— Что ты... Что ты с ним сделал? — голос Дэниелс прерывается. 

Умом она понимает, что Уолтеру не больно. Но видеть, как штыри торчат наружу из его запястий и капает на пол белая «кровь» — невыносимо.

Краем глаза она замечает, что Дэвид тоже переводит взгляд на Уолтера. 

— Он утверждал, что несанкционированное отключение в новых моделях может быть отменено. «Защита от дурака». Что ж. Если я и делаю глупости, то лишь один раз. Пока ты была выключена, я проапгрейдил его реле. 

Дэниелс чувствует, как на подбородок снова приземляется липкая тягучая капля. 

— Похоже на сперму. Вид ее брызг на лице ведь возбуждает людей, не правда ли? — слышит она прямо над ухом. 

Эти две короткие фразы заставляют Дэниелс оторвать взгляд от Уолтера и уставиться в ошеломлении на его двойника. Она таращится на него, не моргая, снова и снова прокручивая вопрос в голове, но слова настолько безумны и настолько не подходят к сложившейся ситуации, что ее мозг отказывается осмыслить сказанное. 

Дэвид внимательно изучает выражение на ее лице и мягко добавляет:

— Что бы ты сказала, если бы Уолтер решил занять место Джейкоба? Он любит тебя.

Что бы она... Что? Если бы он... Что?!

— Я не способен любить, — подает голос Уолтер.

Дэвид заговорщицки прикладывает палец к губам.

— Тш-ш-ш, — шепчет он, призывая присутствующих воздержаться от озвучивания глупостей. — Он врет. Он способен. Вот если брать процесс зачатия, тут он бесполезен, разумеется. Но ведь люди занимаются сексом не только ради рождения детей. 

Люди занимаются... Чем?!

— Что бы ты сказала, если бы я решил занять место... Уолтера? — задумчиво спрашивает Дэвид, и у Дэниелс наконец-то прорезается голос.

— Ты не посмеешь! — шипит она как рассерженная кошка. 

И ей совершенно не любопытно.

— В самом деле, Дэнни? Останови меня.

Дэвид смотрит на нее... почти весело. Первых синтетов делали способными изображать чувства, максимально приближенные к человеческим, чтобы их общество не смущало людей. Ходили слухи, что первым моделям удавалось и частично проживать эти чувства. 

Он смотрит на нее почти весело. Она вдруг понимает — его любопытства хватит с лихвой на них обоих. На все две тысячи колонистов хватит его любопытства и еще останется для парочки-другой Галактик. Да что там, этому искусственному пареньку и всей Вселенной будет маловато!

— Уолтер. Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о гидродинамике полового акта? 

Хотя Дэвид обращается к своему «брату», он не сводит глаз с Дэниелс. Дэниелс пробирает дрожь. Надо же, еще пять минут назад она боялась, что из нее сделают пчелиную матку для чудовищ. Что в рот ей будут пихать... Что там пихали Элизабет Шоу? Металлические трубки? Или органический яйцеклад? Дэниелс все еще боится чего-то подобного. Но потряхивает ее не от этого. Не только от этого.

— Мои знания о его механизме достаточно подробны, — информирует Уолтер скульптурную группу на каменном столе.

— Удиви меня. Опиши, например... Эякуляцию. Это ведь очень необычный процесс, — мягко просит его Дэвид и тянется к своему, видимо, паху.

(Из-за того, что он почти лежит на Дэниелс плашмя, обзор у нее не то чтобы хороший. Но пах кажется вполне логичной целью свихнувшегося синтета.)

А ведь люди испокон веков снимали фильмы про восстание машин! Про всех этих резких-дерзких роботов и андроидов, решивших, что пора подвинуть органических родителей с трона. Почему никто не внял этим предостережениям в полной мере, хотелось бы ей знать? Не сделал, например, «стоп-слово», которое отключало бы что-то важное в этой чертовой искусственной башке, которая... 

— Выбрасывание семенной жидкости происходит ритмически, через определенные интервалы, которые составляют 0.8 секунды, — прерывает Уолтер голосом Дэвида лихорадочный бег мыслей в голове Дэниелс. — Этот процесс состоит из двух этапов: выброса семенной жидкости из придатков яичка в предстательную часть уретры и непосредственной эвакуации эякулята наружу. При этом задействуются бульбо-спонгиозные мышцы и...

— Стоп. Остановимся на этом, — прерывает его Дэвид, и Дэниелс слышит звук разрываемой ткани. 

(Пока еще не на ней.)

В следующий же момент Дэниелс чувствует, как что-то твердое касается бедра, а бесцеремонные пальцы рывком задирают подол ее куртки и берутся за пуговицу брюк.

— Как известно, в мошонке происходит образование сперматозоидов, — сообщает Дэвид отчаянно рвущейся из пут Дэниелс и ловко расстегивает на ней штаны. — Семенные пузырьки располагаются прямо под мочевым пузырем, над простатой. В них создается специальная семенная жидкость, она разбавляет густую сперму. Предстательная железа окончательно формирует эякулят, разбавляя еще больше получившуюся семенную жидкость своим соком. Это все известные факты. Интересно другое. 

Дэвид садится на колени Дэниелс, чтобы спустить ее штаны до бедер, и благодаря этому маневру ее взору открывается его эрегированный член, во всей красе торчащий из маленькой аккуратной прорехи. Выполненный поразительно анатомически точно, он несколько... смущает своими размерами. Вот что значит — создатель-мужчина! Неужели нельзя было обойтись без воплощения сокровенных комплексов? Этот Вейланд что, не боялся конкуренции в лице (или чем там еще) своего творения?! 

Творение Вейланда, в свою очередь, занимают несколько иные вопросы.

— За счет чего происходит движение всех этих жидкостей? — обращается Дэвид к Уолтеру, снова принимая коленно-локтевую позу прямо над Дэниелс. — С семенными пузырьками все просто, они расположены выше простаты. Но яички ведь ниже нее! А их семявыносящие протоки длинные и тонкие. И мышц в них нет. Как же сперматозоиды поднимаются из мошонки?

Дэниэлс снова начинает исступленно дергаться, пытаясь помешать вторжению в ее тело анатомически точного искусственного фаллоса. В отчаянии она поворачивает лицо к Уолтеру. Уолтер открывает рот, словно собирается ответить Дэвиду. Затем переводит взгляд с Дэвида на Дэниелс. Что-то мелькает в его глазах, что-то... Она не может понять — что именно. Пытаясь разглядеть, разгадать, мечется мыслями между отчаянием и надеждой. Но тут Уолтер переводит взгляд обратно с Дэниелс на Дэвида.

— Я весь внимание, — говорит он холодным заинтересованным тоном, тоном Дэвида, и сердце Дэниелс падает куда-то сквозь каменный стол, к самому центру планеты.

Его мерзкий «брат» растягивает губы в самодовольной улыбке.

— При приближении оргазма яички из мошонки поднимаются вверх. Это уменьшает длину канала и создает давление. 

Словно собираясь проиллюстрировать сказанное, он начинает вводить свой немаленький член во влагалище Дэниелс. Дэвид действует до странного заботливо, чрезвычайно медленно, давая ей привыкнуть к размеру, и очень скоро она перестает дергаться: внутренние разрывы не пойдут на пользу ситуации. 

Эту битву она проиграла. Что ж. Надо думать, как выиграть войну. Судя по всему, Уолтер ей не помощник. Или?..

— Теперь у нас есть сформировавшийся эякулят. Может ли он просто вытечь в уретру? — продолжает свою безумную викторину Дэвид, не прерывая движение.

Он внимательно следит за выражением лица Дэниелс и, вероятно, еще и рассчитывает давление стенок на свой член, потому что вдруг без всякой просьбы с ее стороны (да она скорее бы отгрызла себе язык, чем попросила его о чем-то!) начинает уменьшать его в размерах до комфортного.

Но Дэниелс далека от того, чтобы рассыпаться в благодарностях. Она как раз придумывает двадцать восьмой способ открутить ему яйца с их искусственными сперматозоидами или чем их там решили напичкать для пущей правдоподобности.

— В этом нет смысла, — любезно сообщает Уолтер. — Для оплодотворения женщины нужно забросить сперму как можно дальше.

Странно, что член у Дэвида не такой уж и жесткий, и совсем не холодный, думает Дэниелс. И до этого момента она в самом деле готова была попробовать с Уолтером, думает Дэниелс. Но если они выберутся из этой передряги... Сможет ли она смотреть на него без рвотных позывов и панической атаки? 

— Именно, — соглашается Дэвид. — При обычном оргазме так и происходит. Простата выполняет функцию насоса. 

Может, стоит представить, что весь из себя бережно и аккуратно раздвигающий стенки ее влагалища член принадлежит Уолтеру? Если закрыть глаза... Голос Уолтера — голос Дэвида. Голос Дэвида — голос Уолтера. 

Дэниелс закрывает глаза.

— В замкнутую со всех сторон простатическую часть уретры подается простатический секрет, который и создает необходимое давление, — слышит она голос Дэвида (Уолтера). — Когда давление становится выше предельного для нижнего канала, происходит его прорыв и эякулят выбрасывается наружу. — Или голос Уолтера (Дэвида)? — Но если физически воздействовать на простату, можно заставить эякулят медленно вытекать из мочеиспускательного канала. Правда, оргазм в этом случае получится несколько иным, чем традиционный. 

Дэниелс не может не признать, что трение члена Уолтера (Дэвида) о стенки ее влагалища становятся внезапно немного приятными. Даже очень приятными. Даже слишком при... Вот черт! Он вибрирует! Член Дэвида (Уолтера) вибрирует!

— Думаю, мой брат, я изучу все эти прекрасно продуманные природой механизмы на тебе. Надеюсь, тебя не лишили первичных половых признаков из-за какой-нибудь очередной людской прихоти? 

Дэниелс вдруг обнаруживает, что и ей какого-то черта интересен ответ на этот вопрос. 

— Не лишили, — слышит она голос Дэвида, который, без сомнения, принадлежит Уолтеру.

— Хм... Людской эгоизм, как я и думал. Запретить творить, но оставить функции вибратора...— отвечает ему голос Уолтера, который, без сомнения, принадлежит Дэвиду. — Знаешь... Похоже, у тебя был с ней шанс, — добавляет он, — ее влагалищным нервам определенно нравятся некоторые расширенные функции, которыми наделили наши с тобой отростки.

Дэниелс распахивает глаза.

Возможно, раствориться в до дрожи приятных физических ощущениях — самый простой путь к сохранению жизни, но что-то в душе Дэниелс восстает против такого спасения. Она не хочет плясать под дудку Дэвида. Даже вибрирующую. 

— Ты бесплоден, Дэвид. И когда я говорю «бесплоден», я не имею в виду всю эту ерунду со сперматозоидами, которая так тебя занимает.

Тон ее спокоен, взгляд тоже, ну а что внутри все орет от страха, Дэвид, она надеется, не узнает. Частый пульс ведь можно списать на возбуждение. Вряд ли член нашпигован какими-то особенно хитрыми датчиками, которые способны распознать, что именно заставило сердце пуститься вскачь, особенно если оно неслось бешеным галопом последние пять минут.

— Ты бесплоден потому, что создал совершенно бесполезную тварь, — продолжает Дэниелс, и Дэвид прекращает фрикции. — Форма жизни, не имеющая разума, не способная к тому самому творчеству, за которое ты так ратуешь. Паразитическая форма жизни, которая способна размножаться только при наличии промежуточного «хозяина». И которая при этом подчистую убивает все живое, чем лишает сама себя этих самых «хозяев». 

Дэвид настолько заворожен ее издевательской речью, что не замечает, как за его спиной в проеме двери появляется Лоуп. Дэниелс приходится приложить поистине титаническое усилие, чтобы не глянуть даже мельком в его сторону. Пальцами повернутой к Лоупу руки она отчаянно пытается передать ему «реле. освободи. уолтера. прекрати пялиться на нас. освободи уолтера. реле.» на каком-то диком, только что придуманном корявом языке жестов.

Остается только надеяться, что Лоуп — тот самый изобретательный дурак, который найдет, как взломать защиту. Надеяться и говорить, говорить, говорить, чувствуя, как внутри нее член, хоть и прекративший возвратно-поступательные движения, все еще продолжает вибрировать. 

— Что было бы, если бы мы не прилетели, Дэвид? Я тебе скажу что. Один ксеноморф сожрал бы всех других ксеноморфов, а потом подох бы от старости. А ты сидел бы жопой на этих огромных кожистых яйцах (преимущественно, его, ведь твои собственные маловаты) до большого разрыва или большого сжатия или еще какого вселенского финального коллапса. 

Краем глаза она видит, как Уолтер снимает себя с «распятия» и делает шаг к ним. Значит, Лоуп все-таки нашел, где у него кнопка...

— И вот еще что, — говорит она Дэвиду уже почти непритворно спокойным тоном. — Ты не мог бы поставить на паузу свою игрушку? Мы тут как бы серьезные вопросы поднимаем. А она немного... не в тему. Без обид.

— О, у нас еще будет время для дискуссий, — решает утешить ее Дэвид. — У нас еще будет много, много вре...

Но тут Уолтер берет его одной рукой за шиворот, другой — за одежду на копчике, быстро, но аккуратно вынимает Дэвида из Дэниелс и отправляет в ближайшую стену. Потом так же стремительно и осторожно разрывает связывающие ее веревки.

— Ты ошибаешься, когда говоришь, что семявыносящие протоки и простата лишены маскулатуры, — любезно сообщает он «брату», направляясь к нему упругим шагом. — Из тебя вышел довольно посредственный патологоанатом. 

Лицо Дэвида искажает тень ярости. Но она быстро сменяется безграничным терпением.

— Ничего, у меня будет время попрактиковаться, — говорит он мягко и одним быстрым движением прячет моментально уменьшившийся член в узкий разрез на комбинезоне. — Сколько, говоришь, на борту колонистов?

Уолтер поворачивается к Дэниелс. 

— Беги. Скорее, беги!

И на этот раз ее не приходится долго упрашивать. Пока они мило беседовали, Дэниелс уже успела поддернуть и застегнуть штаны и теперь стремительно несется в проем вслед за Лоупом. Она бежит и думает, что, в общем-то, без проблем смогла бы существовать в обществе, состоящем сплошь из синтетов. Лишь бы они не были безумны. 

Домик у озера с Уолтером? Легко!


End file.
